battlestarprometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Copernicus
Copernicus is a planet where the Copernicus Colonists settle on and would later be jon by survivors of the Cylon attack against the Twelve Colonies. Copernicus Government The survivors of the Twelve Colonies along with the Copernicus Colonists voted to create a new form of government in light of the destruction of their home worlds. The survivors broke down along old colonial lines, however new positions and powers were created to deal with the new situation. Under the Provisional Articles of Establishment, voted on and ratified by a majority of the population, each Original Colony was allowed to send one Senator per every one thousand persons in their constituency. The largest delegation is from Leonis since the Cylons used nuclear weapons sparingly on that world. As a result, of the eighty one thousand people that populate Copernicus, sixteen thousand are from Leonis. In a historical irony, Caprica has the smallest delegation as only three thousand people survived that doomed colony. The head of state is the President who is elected for only one six year term. He serves as the Commander in Chief of the Colonial Armed Forces as well. Second in command is the Speaker of the Senate who serves in the role nominally reserved for the Vice President. In addition to the President, the Fleet Admiral and the Commander of Home world Defense also serve roles in the President’s Cabinet in an advisory capacity. At present, there is a debate among the members of the Colonial Senate as to how the recently arrived refugees of the Terran Alliance will be incorporated into the government and the society. Current office holders *''President'' - (DR.) Kevin Grazier (Caprica) *''Speaker of the Senate'' - (DR.) Lucian Zylman (Aquarion) *'Fleet Admiral - '''Admiral Jonathan Turner (Leonis) *'Commander of Homeworld Defense '- General John Connors (Tauron) Colonial Defense Fleet The Colonial Defense Fleet is the collective space born component of the Colonial Armed Forces available to the Copernicus colony survivors. It is also the largest and single most formidable (though not the only) remnant fraction of the Colonial Defense Forces known to exist. Battlestars The Copernicus defence fleet has a number of Battlestars at its disposal. These include; Active *Battlestar Prometheus'' *''Battlestar Nova'' *''Battlestar Eternal'' *''Battlestar Ares'' Inactive or Status Unknown *''Battlestar Celestial'' - Under extensive repairs. Destroyed *''Battlestar Andromeda'' - The Andromeda was, a Mercury Class Battlestar and the second Battlestar originally assigned to the 1st Colonial Expeditionary Group (1st CEG) under the overall command of Brigadier General John Connors. Under the command of Commander Darnell Fletcher, she worked alongside the Battlestar Eternal. During her first engagement with Cylon forces, she lost her entire Viper contingent when they were all hacked using the “backdoor”, basically shutting them down and making them easy targets. When the Cylon force launched nuclear tipped missiles and the Eternal, the Andromeda was able to destroy the incoming warheads. Shortly thereafter, her systems were in turn shut down by the Cylons, leaving her dead in space. A second volley of nuclear weapons tore her apart as the Eternal made an emergency jump away. *''Battlestar Olduvai ''was a Columbia Class Battlestar. Gunstars Active *''Gunstar Vigilant'' - Vigilant Class Gunstar and Originally part of BSG-22. *''Gunstar Saber'' - The Gunstar Saber is a Saber Class Gunstar and is assumed to be one of the two gunstars in the 1st CEG. The Gunstar Saber, along with the Gunstar Spirit are both leaving the surface of Leonis with civilians on-board when the Cylon attack, at the end of Episode 2-10 and again at the begin of Episode 3-1. *''Gunstar Spirit'' - The Spirit ia a Vigliant Class Gunstar and is assumed to be one of the two gunstars in the 1st CEG. The Gunstar Spirit, along with the Gunstar Saber are both leaving the surface of Leonis with civilians on-board when the Cylon attack, at the end of Episode 2-10 and again at the begin of Episode 3-1. *''Gunstar Crossbow'' - The Crossbow only mentioned episode 3-6 accompanying the Battlestars Eternal and Ares and Gunstars Vigilant and Saber. Although she is not specifically defined as a Gunstar, due to the context she can be assumed as such. The Crossbow is also a Titan Class Gunstar. It is a very old ship and about to be retire from service *''Gunstar Titan'' - Is a Titan class Gunstar. *''Gunstar Tomahawk ''is also a Titan Class Gunstar. Is also an old ship and about to be retire from service. *''Gunstar Katana ''is also a Saber Class Gunstar. Destroyed *''Gunstar Sentinel'' - Originally part of BSG-22. Other Fleet Assets The CDF also has a number of picket ships, and other resources at it's disposal. These include former pirate ships that were picket picked up by the fleet, and then integrated. In addition to this, there has been the recent addition of the Lobo Negro shipyard. Official images File:BS Prometheus.png|''Battlestar Prometheus'' File:BS Nova.png|''Battlestar Nova'' File:Battlestar Eternal (Mercury Class).png|''Battlestar Eternal'' File:BS Ares.png|''Battlestar Ares'' File:Battlestar Celestial.png|''Battlestar Celestial'' File:Gunstar Sentinel.png|''Gunstar Sentinel'' File:Gunstar Vigilant.png|''Gunstar Vigilant'' File:Gunstar Saber.png|''Gunstar Saber''. Although a fan image, this was chosen by CanisD (official designer/artist) and is almost universally accepted by fans (Image by XRaiderV1). Battlestar Olduvai.png|Battlestar Olduvai Category:Battlestar Prometheus Wiki Category:Places Category:Planets Category:Twelve Colonies of Kobol Category:Location